


Possessed

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Adventures of Blake Silvester and the Winchester Brothers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: A demon named Kate is in control of Blake's body and Blake has to rely on her brothers to save her.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam trapping you in a Devil’s trap while you’re possessed from https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/

                It had been a few days since Kate took over my body. She brought me to Atlanta, Georgia in hopes of luring my brothers there. She dumped my car in an abandoned warehouse outside the city and walked everywhere. She was rough with my body, allowing it to get hit by a car and getting into bar fights. She said it was payback for all the things the Winchesters did to demons. She had given Sam and Dean hints as to where I was, no doubt trying to get a rise out of them.

                When my cellphone rang, Kate sighed before picking up.

                “Hi Dean.”

                “Where are you? We’re in Atlanta.” Dean said.

                “Meet me at the warehouse outside the city.” Kate said, giving Dean the address. “I’ll explain everything.”

                She hung up and began walking towards the warehouse. We got there a few hours later, the Impala parked next to my Lincoln. Kate walked my body into the warehouse and walked it straight into a Devil’s trap. Sam and Dean came out of there hiding spots and stood in front of Kate and me.

                “Why did you possess our sister?” Sam asked.

                “To put you boys in pain. I threw her in front of a car and did all I could to injure her so that when I was exorcised, sweet Blake here would die.” Kate said, grinning evilly.

                “You son of a bitch.” Dean said, beginning to pace angrily.

                “You can’t exorcise me without killing Blake.” Kate said, a smug smile on her face.

                “Dean, call Castiel.” Sam said.

                “What?” Kate shrieked.

                “Yeah we have an angel on our side.” I said to Kate.

                Castiel appeared, standing in between Sam and Dean.

                “What’s the problem?” he asked.

                “Once we exorcise the demon from Blake, we’ll need you to heal her and fast.” Sam explained.

                “You Winchesters seem to enjoy avoiding death.” Cas said.

                “Castiel please!” Dean yelled.

                “Oh Castiel, if only you could hear dear Blake’s thoughts right now.” Kate said with a laugh.

                Castiel tilted his head, inviting Kate to continue.

                “She thinks you’re very attractive.” Kate started and I began internally screaming for her to shut up.

                “Really?” Cas asked.

                “Yep. And she wants to do a lot of naughty things with you.”

                “Okay that’s enough.” Dean said. “Sam, get rid of this bitch.”

                Sam began the exorcism and Kate was ripped from my body in a cloud of black smoke.

                As soon as Kate left, my body was in immense pain. I collapsed to the ground, wheezing and coughing.

                “Help.” I whispered and Cas moved to my side.

                He gently placed his hands on my abdomen and a warmth spread throughout my body. I could feel my bones being mended and my body being put back together. When Cas was finished I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

                “Thank you.” I said, tears forming in my eyes. “I’d be dead without you.”

                “You’re welcome.” Cas said, pulling himself from my grasp. Cas left and I ran to my brothers, grabbing them in a hug.

                “How did she possess you?” Sam asked.

                “While I was unconscious in the asylum.” I said.

                “I’m glad you’re okay.” Dean said.

                “Thanks for coming after me.” I said. “I’m starving. Can we get dinner?”

                “Sure.” Dean said and we left the warehouse.

                “How did she possess you? Don’t you have any anti-possession things?” Sam asked when we got to the motel.

                “No. Never thought I needed it.”

                “You dumbass. You’re getting a tattoo tomorrow.” Dean said.

                The next day both Sam and Dean dragged me to a tattoo parlor, handed the artist a picture of the anti-possession mark and told them to go to work.

                “Where would you like this?” the artist asked.

                “Left collar bone.” I answered.

                She got to work and after a few hours, my tattoo was finished. Dean paid the artist and we headed off to our next destination.


End file.
